


In which Macy is a very confused sister.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abigael Jameson-Caine is verbal sex, Abigael is traumatized, Abusive Parents, Charmed Sisters, Demon, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gay Panic, I love Abigael, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love able goofballs, Macy is Confused, Macy is overprotective, Macy’s POV, Maggie Knows All, Maggie is here for Mels gay panic, OverWitch - Freeform, Overprotective Sister, Overwitch instead of overwatch, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, They are all big softies, This is cute and gay, Witches, for some reason, goldfish, i find this so funny, overlord plus Witch, someone acknowledge her pain!, very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: She’s noticed it lately. How close Abby has been getting to Mel. And knows that it can only mean she’s trying to find out more about them three. For some other evil Demon plan.For some reason, she must be the only one who sees this. A she knows for sure Maggie’s seen this behavior. And not to mention her emotional powers.But she will get to the bottom of this. And why Mel seems so much happier lately, why? Cause she’s Macy Vaughn. And that’s what sisters do.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Mel Vera/Abigael Jameson-Caine, OverWitch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	In which Macy is a very confused sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It’s another Mel x Abigael fanfic!!! 
> 
> This time in Macy’s POV!
> 
> Hope u enjoy!!!

Macy portaled into the Command Center, her feet landing on the ground with a solid thud.

For some reason, she arrived at the side office, and not in the Main area.  
Stupid portals.

Straight ahead, she could see Maggie, sitting on a rolling chair with her feet propped up on the desk. Macy grimaced, Mel would not like that.

“I’m Back!” She called out, letting herself fully regain all balance before attempting to walk.

“In here!” She heard Mel call out from around the corner. 

Finally walking out, Macy greeted both her sisters with a smile, which quickly dampened when her eyes landed on a unexpected visitor.

“Oh, Abigael!” She exclaims, startled. “I-uh, I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

The demon in question just rolls her eyes, her attitude already kicking in.

“Well that part was obvious! So lightbanger, you just gonna stand their or do you also want a piece of this?” She purred in her classic sultry voice.

“I-uh. What?” Macy stammered. She felt very very confused, Abigael always brought out a very special emotion in her. One where Confusion, Anger, annoyance, and DEAR GOD WHY, all clashed together into one big wretched nightmare. Paten pending.

Mel, who was standing next to the hybrid, rolled her eyes and gave a surprisingly fond smile.

“Don’t let her get to you Mace, she’s just cranky cause we haven’t figured this out yet!” 

Abbys face twitched, “I’m not cranky! Your just a stupid witch anyways!” 

Mel just laughed again. Making Macy feel like she was on the outs of something very deep.

“You always get a bit Hangry when you don’t eat! Come on A.J. I think we have some goldfish somewhere, Maggie eats it every time she’s preparing for something important.” Mel explained with a roll of her eyes.

“ITS A RITUAL!” The emotional charmed yelled from across the room.

But Abby wasn’t focused on that, her face scrunching up slightly.

“Ok 1. A.J. Is NOT happening! Number 2. I’d rather starved then eat that child’s snack, and 3-“

“-Ya ya, death threat, insult, we suck you don’t, Demons are the superior species and we charmed ones are weak and stupid. Did I get it all?” Mel lamented with a raised eyebrow. 

Abigael seemed to be silently fuming, but before she could say anything, Mel just grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the portal to their house. Hell bent on getting Abigael to eat SOMETHING!

Macy was all in all, numb in shock.

“Ok what the hell just happened?” She demanded as soon as they left.

Maggie gave her a confused look in reply.  
“I think Abbys gonna get snack???” She tried, not really getting what Macy was concerned about.

“And that’s not WEIRD to you?! Abigael is all of a sudden buddy, buddy with Mel? When did that even happen? The nicknames, the jokes? What’s her plan here?” The curly haired girl ranted, arms gesturing widely to a barely following Maggie.

Then, she saw it,  
the moment of understanding splay across her sisters face.

“Oh,” Maggie mumbled, “Macy. Um. It’s kinda something idk. It’s something you just notice?” 

“What are you talking about? So their is something to notice?” Macy interrogated.

Maggie seemed very uncomfortable, as if torn between flat out telling her or keeping it back, for some unknown reason.

“I mean. It’s kinda obvious. To me at least. I mean I thought you were pretty good at this?” The Latina continued to try and hint.

“Why won’t you just tell me!” Macy questioned. 

Maggie just sighed, “Macy, I can’t really tell because even I don’t know if theirs anything, I mean sure I can pick up on stuff emotionally, but I can never be sure.”

“Be sure about what!” The scientist yelled, starting to go a bit mad from the lack of answers.

“It’s just. Ugh. Macy it’s not that I don’t trust you. Your my sister. But Mels my sister too. And I’m not even sure if she understands this? So why should I be saying it.” Maggie explained.

Macy was annoyed, to say the least. She didn’t understand why Mel was so peppy around that Demon. She was literally the daughter of like pure evil.

With a light flash, the portal to home opened up again, and Mel and Abigael came stepping through.

“We’re back with snacks!” Mel cheered. Holding up a gigantic bag of goldfish, to which Abby was silently rolling her eyes too.

Maggie peeked her head up, “did you bring-“ 

“-your extra special rainbow goldfish? Yes. Yes I did.” The feminist proudly stated, throwing a bag of said snack to the later. Who caught it and immediately began shoveling handfuls in her mouth .

Macy could only glare fondly.

“What!? It’s a RITUAL!” Maggie defended once again between mouthfuls. To which Macy just chuckled and held her hand out for a couple, which the sister eagerly gave.

Popping one in her mouth, Macy continued to stare intently on the duo. Who were analyzing the book of Elders.

Correction : Mel was analyzing the book of elders. Abigael was sitting on the chair and eating goldfish life her life depended on it. Occasionally chucking one at the Lesbian, just to get her attention.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Macy started, “why exactly are you here?”

Mel moved to explained.

“Hold it Potion princess.” Abby silenced with a wave, “I’ve got this.” 

The Latina nodded, with slight reluctant ness.

Abigael set down her massive bowl of snacks, walking over to where Macy was standing, fully slipping into that ‘sexual predator you suck’ personality.

“So Whitebanger, you want to know why im here?” She breathed out. 

Macy winced at the nickname, but nodded firmly.

“I’m here, because if Someone doesn’t do something, the Magical world will be thrown to abandon by stupid Humans.” She stated, cocking her head to the side.

“And Pray tell Macy, what were you doing with your precious time?” 

“I-uh, I was-“

“Oh do speak up Charmed one, I’m afraid I don’t speak Mental.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you!” Macy finally phrased. Her eyes glaring daggers at the hybrid. 

Leaning close, Macy lowered her voice so Mel couldn’t here.

“I don’t know what your up too. But your gonna tell me why the hell you came here. And why your roping Mel into this as well.”

This surprisingly got a reaction from the Demon-witch. Who stepped back and blinked at few times. 

It was a moment later Macy finally understood that Abigael Jameson-Caine was having trouble with a comeback.

She smiled, “Oh do speak up Hybrid, I’m afraid I don’t speak Evil.”

Abby glared, and cast one of many looks back too Mel, who was currently trying to read the book with the little scarab translator, while Maggie threw goldfish at her to see if she could catch it in her mouth.

Abigael seemed to be lost in that direction. Her eyes glassing over slightly.

It was suddenly in that Moment where Macy finally understood. 

Abbys behavior, Maggie’s denials.

“Y-you, you like her.” She stated quietly. 

This caused abigael to uncharacteristically jump, looking at Macy with defenses at the ready.

“What! That preposterous! She’s just a stupid witch! Why in the bloody hell would I like her?” She denied quietly. Eyes starting to glare into Macy’s soul.

“Hey A. C! You coming? We got a demon related thing here! I think! I’m not entirely sure!” Mel slowly led off. Looking At the two curiously.

Abby cringed once again. “Ok, A.C? Also not happening. Stop trying!” 

Mel just rolled her eyes, “what? No snappy comeback? I was expecting more on the lines of ‘Oh Mel, the only thing you will ever be leader of is the Mole people from the dump you call a home!” 

Abigael finally smirked, “I mean dear, you said it not me.”

Mel facepalmed, and groaned audibly at her mistake.

“Why must you be like this!” She wallowed. But did not look as angry as her tone stated. Could Mel possibly feel the same way about Abby?

No. That’s impossible. Abigael is a nightmare. 

“Because unlike you I’m absolutely flawless!” The demon purred. 

“It’s better to be flawed then a cold hearted demon spawn!”

“Ooh Angry spice has spoken.” Abby mocked continuously.

“Yeah you know what, Convo over, Mel she will be with you in a moment, I need to have a chat with A.C. over here.” Macy interrupted.

Abigael immediately scowled , “That is not a name I will ever respond too.” 

“Well you know what? You just did. Come on. Tiny room, NOW.” The Witch demanded, turning roughly on her here and storming to the back.

It was only from the constant sighing from behind her did she know the hybrid had followed her.

Closing the door behind her, Macy turned to Abbys grinning face.

“Now now Mace, if you wanted to get me all to yourself you should have just asked,” she taunted, “Did you make up your mind on what spoon you are yet?”

“Cut the crap Abby! What do you want with Mel!” Macy demanded.

Once again, Abigaels usually rock solid exterior faltered, her head freezing, and her arms immediately became crossed.

“I don’t want anything to do with her.” The words seemed to be bitter and forced coming from the demon. Her gaze refraining from looking Macy straight in the eyes.

“That’s a lie and we both know it.” The witch stated, “Now you tried to get Harry for yourself and that didn’t work. So what? Mels your new play thing? Some toy to mess around with? I’m not gonna let that happen to her! She deserves so much more then the likes of you! Your a Demon! And being a demon will always be wrong in this family! As if that wasn’t already proved with your brother!” She phrased coldly. Not even noticing the effect it had on the hybrid till it was too late.

Abigaels eyes blazed with fury, but they were filled with more emotion Macy had ever seen on her. Hugging her arms to her chest, the demon turned so Macy couldn’t see her face. And she was just vaguely aware of how the girls chest rise and fell haphazardly. Her breathing becoming messed up.

Oh damn.

Wait.

Wait no.

Did Abby actually have true feelings for Mel?

Was Macy wrong about this?

“Your right. I’m just a stupid defective Demon who is void of all emotions! I’ll go out their and suck all the happiness away from Mels life! Oh who could ever had though a Demon could have actually feelings!” Abigael fumed. Her body trembling lightly. 

Macy immediately felt guilty, she was beginning to understand how wrong she had been.

“Abby,” she tried, reaching a hand out.  
Big mistake,  
as soon as it came in contact with the witches back, she gasped. And jerked away.  
Swiveling around so she was facing Macy. 

The charmed one was surprised with how similar the hybrid looked to when she first met her. Even if it was fake then, the real panic was clearly visible in her eyes. And her hands weren’t crossed anymore, but held up with her fingers clenched, so that the back up her palms almost touched the front of her shoulders.

“Hey, Abby, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Macy was quick to say. She was severely regretting everything she had done up till now.

Abigael nodded shakily, but kept a good measures away from her.

“W-whatever. J-just go. I’ll phase out and leave or whatever. You won’t have to be bothered with my evil Demon face anymore.” She bit out shakily.

Macy had no idea why Abby was in such a frenzy, but knew she probably shouldn’t be a lone in the state.

“No, wait,” she called out, “don’t leave. I’ll get Mel. Just stay here.” 

Abigael looked like she was going to argue but then gave in with a shaky nod.

Macy turned halfway out the door with a sorrowful glance, “And Abby? I’m sorry for what I said. A demon can have feelings. And it was wrong of me to trample on yours. While I still don’t 100% trust you, I do know that you have never tried to harm Mel, and have saved her life on multiple stages. So I guess I have to trust that, and trust Mels judgement.” 

Abby nodded once again, offered no rebuttal, but looked a bit more at ease.

Macy quickly closed the door, walking the short ways to the front of the command center where Mel and Maggie were arguing over what type of Goldfish was mandatory.

“Oh good your back! Things seemed to be a bit tense in their? You guys ok? Hey? Where’s Abby?” Mel immediately bombarded with questions. Her face picking up a display of suspicion.

“Macy what did you do?” Maggie asked. Growing concern well in her heart.

“I-um. I messed up.” The witch admitted, ignoring Mels look of outrage, “I messed up big time. And I know your probably ticked at me , but right now she Needs you Mel.”

Mel looked torn between rushing into the room and ripping Macy’s throat out.

“What did you say to her?” She asked hesitantly. Almost afraid of the answer.

Macy sighed, noticing Maggie’s condescending look. She knew what Macy probably said. And the sadness on her face only made Macy feel worse.

“I kinda lashed out at her? For being a demon?” The tallest one confessed, “I got confused on how close you two were and mistook it as something else. But then she started getting upset and calling herself defective, and I tried to like touch her back and she flipped out.”

Mel looked ready to scream, and Maggie slowly backed away from what was soon to be an explosion of emotions.

“Macy!” She scolded, “how could you? Her mom called her defective and forced witchcraft down her throat, and her dad sent Kaliban assassin’s to her house to kill her at 13! Whatever they touch dies.” 

Numb realization spread across Macy’s face. “That’s why she’s so against touch. I mean. Unless she initiates it.”

Mel nodded. Pinching the bridge of her nose . 

“Now I’m gonna go in their and hope to dear god she’s not having a panic attack or something. You just stay here.” Mel admonished before rushing to the back.

The guilt weighed down on Macy heavily.

“Maggie,... Maggie I messed up.” She admitted.

Maggie nodded, but didn’t seem to angry with her. “I know you did. But Mel Will forgive you soon.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you did it for all the right reasons. Sure why you did was harsh and kinda mean, but you honestly thought Abby was trying to Hurt Mel. And you were only trying to protect her. She will see that soon.” She explained, offering a smile.

“And what do I do until then?” 

“Easy,” Maggie chirped, “You apologize and then proceed to stay out of it.”

Macy shot her little sister a admiring look. Sometimes she acted like the eldest one.

“How are you so good at this?” 

“Charmed powers of empathy? It’s kinda in the title,” the girl laughed, “Also, I used to watch a bunch of soap opera telenovas in high school.”

Macy laughed. Feeling good to smile again

After a while Mel came back out from the room. A much less confident Abby slowly trailing behind.

Mel met Macy’s eyes, daring her to say something rude. But The eldest knew her place and kept quiet.

“Why is everyone so dreary?” Abby commented hoarsely, “Did you guys finally realize us Demons are superior?”

A bark of laughter shot out of Macy’s mouth. Of course that’s what Abigael would say.

“Sure Abby, sure. That’s definitely what happened.” 

She wanted to end it their, but she knew their was more to be said.

“Also, um. Guys? I’m sorry for everything. I should of just stayed out of it. And Um. I promise to do that moving forwards.” She Apologized.

Mel nodded, accepting Macy’s terms, while Abby did the same. Doing that thing where her head paused momentarily.

“I mean, I would hope so, unless your so deprived of sexual pleasures that I’m you last viable option, in which, I would offer no mercy.” 

While usually Macy would be blushing and fuming, she could only find this humorous. And bursted into laughter.

“Oh Abby! I’m counting on it!” She promised.

Soon enough everyone was giggling. And it felt nice to just be happy and free.

“Now, J.C. We need a tiebreaker in what’s the best type of Goldfish. Rainbow heavily salted, or Rainbow baked?” Mel asked In a comically serious tone.

A low groan rolled in Abigaels throat, “That ones a Definite No! How many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to nickname me?”

Mel grinned, loving the reaction she was getting, “Ill stop pestering you once I find one that your on with!”

“You already call me Abby! Isn’t that enough?!” 

“Nope. Need something original.” The Charmed witch smirked.

“And I don’t suppose you would agree to My overlord?” Upon the glares shot her way she sighed , “Worth a shot.”

“If you pick one right now, I’ll let you continuously steal goldfish from us?” Mel offered, warning a squawk of protest from Maggie.

“She BETTER not touch my Rainbow baked!”

Abby chuckled lightly, “Don’t worry perky peanut, that not a problem. Those are just an annoying child’s snack anyways!”

“Oh really?” Macy teased, “Then who was sitting on that chair and inhaling a gigantic bowl of them?”

“Well that’s only because you practically starved me here! It must suck being so poor!” Abigael defended haughtily.

Mel just continued to smile, raising an Eyebrow at the demons defense.

“Ugh. Ok fine,” Abby eventually gave in, “I suppose A.J. Isn’t the worst.”

“YES! Ok! I’ll take it! Your officially A.J.” Mel Christiansted with a wave of her hand.

Abigael, or more officially, A.J. Rolled her eyes so hard Macy feared they would pop out of her head.

“I love it! A.J is so cute!” Maggie cheered.

Abby abruptly jerked, stopping when she was a millimeter away from the girls face.

“You are to never call me that nickname ever again.” She stated maliciously.

“B-but, Mel just called you that?!” Maggie pointed out.

“Yes I know Prancing pony, I know that this might be too hard for your basic mind to understand. But if you ever Call me A.J. Or cute ever again. I WILL burn you and your Rainbow baked goldfish to the ground.” She threatened with every intent on doing good with that.

Maggie gasped, “you monster!”

Abigael simply shrugged. “I’ve been called worse.”

She turned back to the beaming Mel. 

“Well A.J. I just got to the part of the book of elders where the Demon part seemed to be! Come help!” She squealed. 

Abby smirked fondly and nodded, completely ignoring Maggie’s infuriated yell.

“So Mel can call her that , but I can’t?!? This is so unfair...”

Macy watched as Abigael drew close, leaning over and reading from the book. And was vaguely able to see her hand entwined with her sisters in the shadows behind the table.

“Hey Mags, I think you should just let her have this one.” She commented. 

Maggie looked good question her remark, only for her to subtly point at the link hands.

The sister nodded, now looking like someone just announced Christmas cake early.

“Also. I’m sorry but Salted rainbow is definitely better.” the eldest charmed one added as an afterthought.

“HA! TAKE THAT MAGGIE!”

“IM TELLING YOU-“

“It’s a BLOODY ritual we GET IT!” Abby chimed in.

Macy looked at her sisters. And looked at Abby. Laughing and smiling along.

Macy may have been wrong, but she was never happier to have been.


End file.
